The Light
The Light is a council comprised of seven self-proclaimed enlightened members. Initially, when communicating with their agents or each other, they often appeared on separate screens obscured by bright white light. All members are equals, although Vandal Savage acts more or less as the Primus Inter Pares of the group no matter what number he is. The other members of the council are elected by Savage as his comrades and henchmen. The only other person other than Savage to be fully in charge is Loki who messed their whole plan up and put Earth up for conquest for Thanos. History The origin of the group dates back to the second millennium BCE, when Vandal Savage, who was then known as the Babylonian demigod hero Marduk, and his daughter Ishtar saved their city from an invader. Therefore, for leading their people through their darkest hour, the duo became henceforth known as "The Light". Over the following centuries, the group came and went as needed.1 The current iteration of the group was founded somewhere between 2006 and 2007, after the Justice League was publicly announced,23 to counteract the latter's role in preserving society's "calcified status quo". According to Savage, the League inhibited mankind by protecting it from disaster, crime, and tragedy—factors needed for humanity to evolve. To counteract this, the Light created or co-opted networks of operatives, placed key individuals in key positions, and explored the boundaries of all new technology. Genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-sorcery, and all conceivable methods of mind control were all explored by the Light in its quest to accelerate human evolution. A resurgent Earth "taking its rightful place at the center of the cosmos" appears to be the Light's ultimate goal. Members The Council Current Members * L-1: Vandall Savage * L-2: Deathstroke * L-3: The Shredder * L-4: Red Skull * L-5: Lord Garmadon * L-6: Black Manta * L-7: Cobra Commander Former Members * Loki - Fired after Chitauri Incident and trying to overthrow Vandall Savage * Oceanmaster - Fired * Lex Luthor * Queen Bee * Klarion * Ultra-Humanite * Zviad Baazovi * Ishtar * Brain * Gretchen Goode - Fired * Ra's Al'Ghul - Traitor Opperatives * Abra Kadabra15 * Bane24 * Blackbriar Thorn17 * Blockbuster9 * Captain Cold * Cobra ** Destro ** Baroness ** Storm Shadow ** Major Bludd ** Lotus Blossom * Cult of the Kobra8 ** Kobra8 * Felix Faust * Foot Clan ** Master Khan ** Kari ** Bebop ** Rocksteady ** Baxter Stockman * Hugo Strange11 * Icicle Sr.11 * At least some members of the Injustice League22 ** Atomic Skull22 ** Black Adam22 ** Count Vertigo22 ** Joker22 ** Poison Ivy22 ** Ultra-Humanite22 ** Wotan22 * HYDRA ** Baron Strucker ** Madame Hydra ** Grim Reapper ** Sabertooth ** Winter Soldier * Killer Frost23 * League of Shadows14 ** Black Spider14 ** Hook14 ** Professor Ojo14 ** Sensei14 ** Ubu36 * Mister Freeze23 * Monsieur Mallah 20 * Onslaught 44 ** Devastation ** Holocaust ** Icicle Jr. ** Mammoth ** Psimon ** Shimmer ** Tommy Terror ** Tuppence Terror * Professor Ivo45 * Ravager * Riddler * Ten Rings ** Harumi ** Prowler ** Killow ** Ultra Violet ** Mr. E * Terra * Wizard23 Category:Villians Category:Organization